eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera in Spanish) is an action comedy show showing the antics of it's main character Manny Rivera alongside his best friend Frida Suárez, his superhero father Rodolfo Rivera and his Super Villain grandfather Grandpapi. Origin El Tigre was created by a husband-and-wife team named Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua along with others who were employed to make the show. The couple made the project from experiences they had when they were younger. Manny Rivera is based on Jorge's young self and Frida Suárez is based on Sandra's. Many things known of the show were based on actual events or parts in Jorge's life. His father was an artist (which was viewed as good) and his grandfather was a general in the military (which was viewed as evil). That idea was exaggerated to the idea of superheroes and villains. The city Miracle City is based on Mexico City, where Jorge grew up. Intro When an episode starts, a green fire spreads from the middle and a look at Miracle City is seen. We see a bird with a sombrero fly up from the words on the volcano saying Miracle City and is burned by lava while a Narrator says "Miracle City! A spicy cesspool of crime and villainy!". It then zooms onto Manny and Frida walking on the sidewalk. The narrator speaks again as it zooms on Manny "This is the story of Manny Rivera!". Manny then changes into his El Tigre form while the narrator says "Better known as..." where Manny says "El Tigre!". Then it shows White Pantera running and make a Large jump while the narrator says "Son of the legendary hero..." where Rodolfo says "White Pantera!". Then it shows a laughing Grandpapi on treasure while the narrator says "Grandson of the Super Villain..." where Granpapi says "Puma Loco!". Then parts of Frida form together on the front of a card with the number 13 on the top-right corner and she plays her guitar. The theme of the show then plays while Manny and Rodolfo are chasing criminals and then it shows Manny and Grandpapi running from cops. Manny and Frida are shown throwing food to the other school students starting food fights. But they are in trouble for it and get sent to detention from the principal. Then Manny and Frida are shown on the top of the Miracle City Volcano riding it down with a shopping cart while wearing helmets. But crashing into a cactus and landing into a monster's legs. Manny gets into a challenge position towards it, but Frida waves and runs off while Manny is squashed by the monster. Then it shows Manny, Rodolfo, and Grandpapi as they transform into their alter egos. And the title shows after El Tigre roars. Episodes Awards and Nominations Trivia *All of the villains in this series have red eyes except Grandpapi because he wears a pair of spectacles. *There has been a running gag in the title cards, with one character standing closer to the image, showing only its feet and legs, while the other stands far in the background. So far, this is seen in "Sole of a Hero", "Fistful of Collars", and "The Mother of all Tigres". A similar gag is used in "Clash of the Titan", with the Titanium Titan in the form and El Tigre in the background, but the difference is that the Titan is shown entirely instead of feet and legs. *There are a few references to Spaghetti Westerns within the show; Sartana and Django are both the names of heroes in a series of Italian Westerns. Both Leone middle school and Sergio are named after director Sergio Leone the latter being an Italian kid who dresses up like a cowboy. Furthermore the episodes "Fistful of Collars", and a "A Fistful of Nickels" takes its title from Fistful of Dollars, and A Fistful of Dynamite. Also it is noted that the Boktai series has a protagonist named Django and a brother named Sabata also named after spaghetti western film protagonists. *Some of the villains have secret identities and they make sure no one else finds out about it. *Whenever someone (usually Manny) is about to do something they will say, "This I swear!". *The animation of this show is also used on Cartoon Network's MAD, though the characters themselves don't appear in some sketches. *Manny, Frida, and Grandpapi all made a small cameo in The Book Of Life Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Templates Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Episodes with Backstories Category:Episodes focusing on good and evil Category:Special Episodes